Gepids
Germanic (2-400) Arian (400-present) |culture = Gepid (Germanic)|tech_group = Barbarian (2-536) Western (536-present) |government = Barbarian Tribe (2-424) |rank = Kingdom|capital = Semmlin (162) (2-454) Temesch (156) (454-present) |development = 18 (Roman-Parthian War)|tag = GEP}} The''' ' ' Gepids''' start out as a Germanic, Barbarian Tribe located in the the Slovakian region. The Gepids are playable from 2-576. See also: Burgundy, Venedi, Dacia, Iazyges, Quadi, Vandals, Antes Events From 2 to 495, if the Rome, West Rome, Byzantium, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's development, invade wisely. Strategy Starting as the Gepids is somewhat, mainly due to their difficult starting location. They start off with a lot of neighbors, for one. With Burgundy and Venedi to the north, Dacia and Iazyges to the south, Quadi and Vandals to the west, and Antes to the east, you should start building your army from day 1. Alliances The Goths, Suebi, Lombardy, and Marcomanni will make useful allies to counter any surprise attacks, and help you in annexing your hostile neighbors. Rome won't be an issue unless you make it one. You will want to avoid a direct border with the Romans until they start to collapse or until you have a strong enough army to attack them. Expansion Expanding eastwards should be the easiest route in terms of avoiding a coalition. Most of the countries around you won't really care that much because of how far your expansion will be. The Antes are the easiest target for your expansion. Their allies (if any) are usually a bit weak and nothing that will be too much for you to handle. Begin fabricating on them once you secure some alliances nearby. Once the Antes have been crushed, begin slowly expanding ito your neighbors, but once again, do not border Rome directly until they begin to fall, because they can easily destroy your armies (and entire game) if you are not careful. Keep expanding east until you border and completely annex the Sarmatians. You will get lots of manpower and tax/trade income from it, as well as low AE. Decisions Form German Nation Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian religious group ** is in the Muslim religious group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Salic Monarchy Tech Reform Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Tech Group is changed to Western * Unit Types change to Western Gepid Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # -10% Land Attrition # +10% Morale of Armies Ideas: # Shadowy People: +25% Spy Network Construction # Gothic Origins: -25% Core-Creation Cost # Rugged Mountains and Dense Forests: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Gifts from Rome: +10% National Tax Modifier # Rulers of Dacia: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Tribal Coalitions: +20% National Manpower Modifier # Fruitful Meadows: +20% Manpower Recovery Speed Ambitions: # +1 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Gepid countries Category:European countries Category:Western countries Category:Arian countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War